fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Aingeru
Aingeru is the main character of Galactian: Battle of Bracelets. Its the main hero of the game. His favourite color is Green and it makes him the Green Bracelet. His nemesis, Drake, is the Dark Green Bracelet and he has to fight against him. He is also appearing in Battle of Bracelets making one of the main roles of the cartoons. At this moment, he wears the Dark Green Bracelet thanks to the residue of it while he was wearing it. His main weapon is the Chaos Sword, one of the legendary swords that a Golden Bracelet can have. His main ability is the Wing Form, that let him have wings and fly. He can attack from high places thanks to his wings mixing with his attacks. Games Appearances ''Battle of Bracelets Series Aingeru is the main character. He is the first playable Bracelet. The story starts in Mountania Village where he . ]]takes his special powers. His first battle is against Drake but Aingeru ends badly. Ainhoa arrives to help him and after the fighting, she makes a tutorial against Aingeru. The Green Bracelet is able to fight after the tutorial. Other enemies are Inferna, Garone, Alange and others. Then he has to take 30 Icons and go into the "Sunday Fight Tournament" (known as the "Elite Fighting Festival" on Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend. He knows other friends who will want to fight him: Pablo, Xavier, Rachel, Elena... He also visits places with strange energy that by chance, Dark Bracelets are there. He often has to fight against them and try to disrupt their plans. One of his last battles is against Drake. It happens after winning the competition. They bet their bracelets. Aingeru beats him but the Dark Bracelet carries out his plan. Darkreon gives Drake the Altair's Bracelet and the Dark Green Bracelet makes Aingeru a powerful villain. Aingeru is controlled for most of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. After taking his self-control back, he gets back the Green Bracelet form and defeats Darkreon with the help of Ainhoa and Pablo. But he soon knows about Bella's kidnap and goes to the Hades with other Golden Bracelets to rescue her. From this time, Aingeru starts to fight Death Bracelets, for example Radamantis, Minos and Aeacus. He also appears in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death as a hero. His most important fights in the Hades are against the Aries Quest (Sariode), Radamantis and finally Hades. Fantentoys: Blast Aingeru will appear in Fantentoys: Blast as one of the many collectable playable characters, nothing else is currently known of his role. Dimension Zombie Aingeru appears in this game like on of the nine playable characters. This crossover, made by Alange, Polis Kanin and YoshiEgg, mixes BoB world with John Mogwai Land and Yoshi Egg world. He is one of the three BoB characters who appears in the game, with Pablo and Ainhoa. Other characters are YoshiEgg Nook, Bloop, Rhode, John Mogwai, Nick and Josh Wardley. He's the first person who notices the danger of the universe when lots of dimension holes appear everywhere and a giant army of zombies attack Montanian Village. His strength in the game is his high-flight experience. Ella-Metals vs. Battle of Bracelets He also appears in this game as one of the protagonists of this game with Ella Metals. This game is a 2D HP fighting game. He is a default character. Fantendo Figurine Fighters Aingeru appears as an Figurine in Fantendo Figurine Fighters. His main move it Sword Stab, in which he uses his sword to stab the opponent. He appears in 7th World of Story Move. Info Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive Aingeru appears as a default character in ''Fantendo Smash Bros. Contrive. He is one of the two Battle of Bracelets representatives playable within the game, the other being Ainhoa, who is an unlockable character. Aingeru's special moves originate, by name, entirely from the Battle of Bracelets series, though act somewhat differently in the Fantendo Smash Bros. installment. Aingeru has an alternate costume where he dresses as Link, based on the DLC costume from Origin of the Legend. There are slight differences between the original costume and its appearance in Contrive: Aingeru's undershirt has a shorter collar, and his shield is also slightly different; replacing the Triforce symbol with a stylized bracelet. Story Aingeru was born 12 April in 1995. He has always lived in Montanian Village before the journey. His life was very normal until a weird visitor came to the village. Aingeru was 11 years old when a 20-years-old girl arrived to the village. She was called Jessica and she was one of the people who taught the most of the life to him. He usually had problems with other children of the village but she helped a lot to him. When he was 16, Jessica had to leave the village. She promised Aingeru he had a lot of power to show the world and he will do important things. Two months after that, he heard that some weird people were watching the village. People thought they were just waiting for a star shower that was going to happen. That day arrived and lots of people arrived to the event. Aingeru decided to watch it too but he went to sleep soon. That night he had a weird dream and when he got up we found a bracelet in his arm. That day, when he went to school, he was attacked by another person with a bracelet like his, he is Drake. But he got the help of Ainhoa, other girl with a bracelet. He discovered that the bracelets had a weird power. Personality Aingeru is intelligent. He always investigates when something is not normal. When he finds the problem he only tries to solve. When the problem suddenly appears, he usually gets shocked. For example: when Drake attacked him by surprise he cannot respond to him. But then, he can react quickly for example when Inferna's dragon captured Ainhoa. He is not a superstitious person and sometimes he thinks that he is living in a dream because it does not look coherent that he is a hero with superpowers. But Ainhoa remembers him that it is true. He loves drawing. In his bag, he wears a note-book and a pencil and sometimes he stop to draw a bird, an animal or a landscape. He loves nature. He is afraid of ghosts and this disadvantage makes him have problems when he has to fight a ghost energy bracelet he has a lot of problems to fight against them. Before being the Green Bracelet he had vertigo but after learning how to fly he loves it. He swims in all the lakes where he goes; besides he loves going to the sea. He usually meets new friends in his adventure. Some of them are John, Tucker and Alex. He also finds a person to love, Elena, triggered by the lot of time that they have been together. Of course, Ainhoa and Pablo have been always his friends, the first bracelets that he has met. Nevertheless, he is usually a person who does not trust new people if they do not trust on him enough. Aingeru also shows to be cold as strategist. He trusts on himself to get the perfect path to reach his objectives. However, if something turns out wrong, he will find the way to solve it, independently if it is ethical or not. That feature does not mean that he may be evil, he believes in justice, but sometimes he would prefer to do justice by himself. When he suffers a hyseria or dispair state, he might be extremely ruthless and may lose the sense of what is good and what is bad. Those situations are extremely rare, though. Shadow Aingeru Shadow Aingeru is the dark side that Aingeru has when he activates the Dark Green Bracelet. He is formally known as the "Angel of the Darkness" by the other Dark Bracelets. He got it when Drake was defeated by him, after the SFT. But the power of the Dark Bracelet, that is cursed by Darkreon to discontrol Aingeru and possess him. He is one of the mainest antogonists of Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. This Dark Form makes Aingeru change his angel wings by a demoniacal ones, that makes him turn his absorption power into Darkness absorption. They makes him faster on the floor but heavier. Physically, his eyes change of colour, in a normal form they are green and in Dark Form they are red. He sometimes shows some green hair. When he wants, he can change of shoes, he usually wears green trainers but he can choose bullet shoes that make him really fast. He also changes his sword for the Shadow Electro-Sword. Other special change is his bracelet, the Green Bracelet is made of gold, and the Dark Bracelet is done in a special dark matter-silver alloy. With this dark form, he learned his second main ability, Flame Form. Aingeru can become a giant flame, light any part of his body or control the fire. Aingeru in this form is very powerful, since he can also use the energy of the Green Bracelet. It's the reason of the power of Shadow Aingeru when he is possessed by the Dark Green Bracelet. After being controlled by the Green Bracelet again, he gives Drake back the Dark Green Bracelet, but thanks to the contact with the dark bracelet, he saved in the memory of the bracelet how to change to dark form. It's how Aingeru can use in the Hades the Dark Form without Dark Bracelet. In Battle of Bracelets 4, he is discovered to be transformed on his shadow side thanks to the influence of a person with a strong power of Shadows. For example, while he's followed by Night, he won't be the Golden Bracelet. Instead, he uses the Dark Green Bracelet. But this kind of transformation was displayed that it will happen thanks to the influence of a extremely strong flux of Dark Energy in Battle of Bracelets 5. In this game, he transforms onto Shadow Aingeru when he noticed the power of the Subarashi Kageiken. After that, he will look for the way to control said power. The Other Aingeru In Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend, Aingeru goes to the Other World to continue the journey through the world. There, his physics change since nothing works as in the Real World. Since even the elements are not the same in the Other World, he does not have the same attacks, the same abilities nor the same weapon. He got used to his powers in a short time so he could easily fight his first battles. His personality does not change much on this dimension, although a little detail can be said about this, Aingeru is more confident on the Other World. He also feels weirdly confortable there, as if everything was made for him. There is a little detail that he and Elena have noticed, there is a strange presence on that dimension which makes them feel void but calm. Technical Stats *'Elements: ' Powers, Attacks, Abilities Attacks Solo Attacks Combo Attacks * Green Flight + Turbo-Flame --> Turbo-Flight * Tornado + Turbo-Flame --> Fiery Tornado * Bullet Kick + Turbo-Flame --> Fiery Missile Kick * Tera-Volt + Chaotic Earthquake --> Electroquake * Shadow Zone + Tornado -->' Wind Discontrol Zone' Multifighter Attacks *'' With Elena: Faster than a Ray'' *'' With Rachel:'' Shooting Star *'' With Pablo: 'Super Aerial-Hit * With Ainhoa: '''Solar Pound *'' With Pablo and Ainhoa:'' Sacred Trio Pound *'' With Bruno: 'Last Step Fantasia *With Drake: ''' **'' Green Destruction Attack'' **'' Gamma Distortion'' *'' With Tucker: 'Oneiric Flame Main Abilities *Wing Form: This ability makes him get wings. Wings usually changes with the personality of the user. In Aingeru's case, the wings are angel ones. This wings make him more powerful in the air and increases the damage of his Wind attacks. It also makes him very resistant to Earth and Sand attacks. But he is slower on the floor if he has his wings activated. He has lots of movements thanks to his wings ** : He can fly as high as he wants. He can also do acrobatic movements in the air. ** : He involves himself into his wings to avoid attacks. His feathers get stronger and they can stand powerful attacks. ** : When a Light attack hits his wings, when he uses this movement, he can get the power of this attack and turn it into health (HP) or power for other attack. ** : He can make his wings sharp to make cuts with them. ** : That's a weird ability that Aingeru develops. He sometimes throws some golden feathers that will let a person who touch them get wings for a short time. Aingeru can also decide when to stop the effect with the anti-ability . ** : Some feathers are thrown over Aingeru, and gives him the double of Health Points. *Flame Form: Aingeru learned this ability while he was Shadow Aingeru. With this ability, Aingeru can change any part of his body and turn them into fire. The most powerful form to use this ability is when Aingeru becomes a fire creature. He also can choose to defend of some attacks thanks to becoming a fire person. He is very powerful with this ability against Ice, Leaf and Glass enemies but very weak against Water and Sand attacks. With this ability, he can do several movements. ** : He turns one of his arms into fire, and take a canyon form. Then, he can use his arm like a canyon and throw powerful fireballs. ** : He turns one of his legs into fire, and kicks his objective with a powerful fire leg. ** : He turns his body into a creature of fire. This movement can't be longer than 30 seconds. ** : Aingeru throws a lot of ashes around him, while creating a robe of fire that can burn anything. *'Thunder Form: '''This would be the second ability that Aingeru got while he was the Golden Bracelet. Despite the fact that this is his ability, he hasn't learn many movements with this ability. The Thunder Form lets Aingeru change any part of his body into electric energy and create thunders. The ability is powerful against Water, Wind and Metal and it's not effective with Sand and Crystal. Abilities *'Flame Caution: A giant fireball appears over the rival. It won't happen anything if the rival doesn't use any Fire attack, but if he use a fire attack, the fireball will fall over the rival and he will lose half of his HP. *'Negative Zone: '''The place will change to a negative-colour place. It makes that any attack that is thrown by a rival can be changed by health or energy to Aingeru. *'Scareghosts: Aingeru can avoid Ghost attacks thanks to this ability. *'Pyrokinesis: '''It makes than Aingeru gets the ability of controlling the fire for some seconds. *'Bulletproof: 'Aingeru gets a steel cover that will make will more resistant to Metal attacks. *'Sandy Dragon: 'This ability will let Aingeru create a dragon from the sand. It just works in zones with sand like beaches and deserts. *'Champs of Feathers: This ability creates an alternative world around the battle, full of feathers. The energy and speed of the bracelets without Wing Form, will be reduced. Main Weapon *'Chaos Sword: '''is his main weapon and the one which he has always had. With this Sword, he can make powerful cuts. It's one of the legendary weapons that a Golden Bracelet can have. **'Chaos Cut: (50 HP) it's just a simple cut. **'Chaos Slice: '(200 HP) a group of several cuts made in a small moment can prduce a serious damage. **'Fiery Cut: '(300 HP) when Aingeru concentrate a big amount of energy in the sword, it gets hotter and it can light. With that, it can burn and cut at the same time. Fantendo Figurine Fighters *'''Main Attack **'Sword Stab:' As Aingeru prepares his sword, he lights up. He then unleashes a quick stab in the air with his sword, hurting anyone (or anything) infront of him. A basic attack that is good for battle. *'Special Attack' **'Wing Slash: '''Aingeru brings his wings back and, in a quick movement, swiftly slashed them through the air; This causes an opponent-hurting gust of wind. **'Ball o' Fire:' Aingeru creates a gigantic ball of fire and uses his strength to launch it upon his opponent, creating a small explosion. *'Special Ability''' **'Flight:' Aingeru is easily able to rapidly fly, evading enemies. *'Finisher Skill' **'???' Class Classes are a new feature from Battle of Bracelets: Beyond. Right now, it is unknown the effect of classes in the game. *'Swordfighter' Gallery Aingeru.PNG|Aingeru ChristmasAingeru.png| 's Christmas Image of Aingeru. DarkAin.png|Aingeru's Shadow Form AingeruB.png|Aingeru in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. AingeruByDK.png|Aingeru by . ShadowAingeru2.png|Shadow Aingeru AingeruHalfy.png|Aingeru by . Aingeru 3d.png|Aingeru in 3D Aingeru.png|Fantendo Nightmare AingeruBoB.png|Aingeru in Battle of Bracelets: The Cursed Death. Alangeversary- Aingeru 3D.png|Aingeru by . AingeruMK.png|Aingeru without weapon. ShadowAingeruBoB.png|Shadow Aingeru in BoB 4 Aingeru4.png|Aingeru in BoB 4 AingeruMerryChristmas.png|Christmas art by AingeruChristmas.png|Aingeru Christmas art by Aingeru Sketch.png|Quick Sketch by Ager.png|'Ager' Aingeru2.png|by Aingeru5.png|Aingeru in Battle of Bracelets 5 Fight of Angels.jpg|Aingeru's promotional art for Battle of Bracelets: The Origin of the Legend Aigeru.png|Sketch of Aingeru made by AingeruLink.png|Aingeru as Link. Aingeru Hyper.png|Hyper Aingeru Aingerusketch ziegs.png|Sketch by AingeruSportsResort.png|Aingeru in Fantendo Sports Resort. Aingeru (Young).jpg|Aingeru as a child in Battle of Bracelets: Unlimited Tales. Aingeru (Fallen young).jpg|Aingeru as a possessed child in Battle of Bracelets: Unlimited Tales. 8BB8A906-EC7F-4DB0-989A-B12DF3D55A98.png|Temptress Aingeru Trivia *It is a very common mistake to consider Aingeru's species an angel. Although he gets winged in the battles, in real life, he doesn't wear wings, since wings are part of the main ability Wing Form. Actually he is found in the human species. *The name Aingeru comes from the Basque Language and it means "Angel". *His birth date is based on the creator's. *He isn't the protagonist in Battle of Bracelets: Dark Shadows. *Although he also controls the element of fire, he is the Sage of Air, due to the fact that he's a winged creature. *His predecessor was Jessica, the Green Bracelet of the First Generation. *Aingeru will be one of the cameos for Battle for Eternity. *Ager is actually Aingeru, although he first seems to be an evil character. *He is the only character whose mother was a Bracelet before, Ann. Category:Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Battle of Bracelets Category:Males Category:Fan Characters Category:Alange's Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Main Characters Category:Angels Category:Main Heroes Category:Warriors Category:Fantendo Football League/Players Category:Bracelets Category:Golden Bracelets Category:Dark Bracelets Category:Mascots Category:Alange's Things Category:Playable Characters Category:Original Articles Category:Leaders Category:Fantendo Figurine Fighters Category:Fantendo Mayhem Category:Hyper Mode Category:Fantendo Smash Bros. Combat (erictom333)